1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a card connector, and more particularly to an N-IN-1 card connector utilizing a metallic plate for establishing a grounding path.
2. Description of the Related Art
A card connector apparatus is generally used as an expanded recording apparatus of an electronic equipment such as a personal computer or a digital camera. As a storage medium of the card connector apparatus, a PC card or a memory card has come into wide use. This PC card or memory card is installed in the card connector apparatus to write and read necessary information. In recent years, as small memory cards, such as a long one, a short one, a thick one, or a thin one, have been developed, and various kinds of card connector apparatuses adapted for receiving multiple kinds of cards have been developed. An N-IN-1 card connector is usually adapted for receiving several kinds of cards therein, accordingly, the card connector arranged several kinds of contacts including grounding contacts for electrically contacting with the several kinds of cards. For preventing EMI during the signal transmitting, a grounding plate is often provided to electrically contact with grounding contacts. The grounding plate forms two spring plates for respectively contacting with the grounding contacts. Further, for guiding different sized cards, a pair of guiders are provided at an insertion port with support members respectively attached thereon. As there are numerous components within the card connector, the configuration of the card connector is complex and not easy for manufacturing. Obviously, an improved card connector is highly desired to overcome the aforementioned problem.